lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dori
Dori – krasnolud z Rodu Durina, brat Oriego oraz Noriego; członek Kompanii ThorinaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek C, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Biografia Wczesne życie Nieznana jest jego dokładna data urodzenia i wczesne życie. Prawdopodobnie młodość spędził na wygnaniu w Ered Luin, podobnie jak większość krasnoludów z Plemienia Durina. Wyprawa do Ereboru W 2941 roku Trzeciej Ery, razem z braćmi, wziął udział w wyprawie Thorina II Dębowej Tarczy. Zjawił się na spotkaniu w Bag End u Bilbo Bagginsa. Nosił fioletowy kaptur i potrafił grać na flecieJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Zabawa zgoła nieoczekiwana, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. W trakcie wyprawy, Dori podzielał opinię Bilba Bagginsa, który twierdził że posiłki powinny być regularne, obfite i możliwie jak najczęstszeJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Baranie pieczyste, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Podczas ucieczki przed goblinami z Gór Mglistych, Dori niósł na swoich plecach Bilba, lecz zaatakowany przez orków, upuścił hobbitaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Nad i pod górą, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Na szczęście włamywacz powrócił do kompanii cały i zdrowy. Niedługo potem drużyna krasnoludów została zaatakowana przez wargów. Dori pomógł hobbitowi wspiąć się na drzewo, na którym mieli schronić się przed atakiem wilków. Kompanię uratowały Wielkie Orły. Jeden złapał w swe szpony Doriego. Bilbo chwycił się nogi krasnoluda i został uratowanyJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Z deszczu pod rynnę, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Podczas gdy Gandalf opowiadał Beornowi o losach kompanii, Dori i Thorin byli pierwszymi krasnoludami wezwanymi przez czarodziejaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Niezwykły nocleg, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Dalsze losy Dori brał udział Bitwie Pięciu Armii i przeżyłJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Nadejście Burzy, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Po zakończeniu wyprawy osiadł w Ereborze. Żył u boku swojego króla jeszcze w 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery. Jego dalsze losy pozostają nieznaneJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Wiele spotkań, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. Charakterystyka thumb|239x239px|Dori w adaptacji z 1977 roku Dori był dość przyzwoitym krasnoludem, choć lubił narzekać. Z całej kompanii był najsilniejszy, dlatego to jemu przypadło zadanie dźwigania na swoich plecach Bilba Bagginsa, w wielu niebezpiecznych dla kompanii momentachJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Muchy i pająki, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Adaptacje The Hobbit (1966) Dori nie występuje w tej adaptacji, podobnie jak pozostali krasnoludowie z Kompanii Thorina. The Hobbit (1977) Głosu Doriemu użycza John Stephenson. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W rolę Doriego wcielił się aktor Mark Hadlow. Opis Doriego ujawniło studio pracujące nad filmem: Dori jest dalekim krewniakiem Thorina Dębowej Tarczy. Jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa, a jego bracia to Ori i Nori. Jest też najsilniejszym członkiem kompanii krasnoludów i spędza wiele czasu na pilnowaniu Oriego, aby ten się nie przeziębił albo nie został usieczony przez gobliny lub zagryziony przez wargów. Jest nieustannym pesymistą i ma naturalną skłonność do spodziewania się najgorszego, a jednak jest gotów ryzykować życiem, by osiągnąć swój cel.thumb|220x220px|Dori w grze komputerowej z 2003 roku The Hobbit (gra z 1982 roku) Dori został całkowicie pominięty w tej adaptacji. The Hobbit (gra z 2003 roku) Dori posiada długą, brązową brodę. W grze pojawia się dopiero, gdy kompania dociera do Miasta na Jeziorze. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Dori jest jednym z NPC w grze. Można go spotkać w Ered Luin. LEGO The Hobbit (2014) Minifigurka Doriego pojawia się w zestawie LEGO Bitwa z Królem Goblinów. Krasnolud jest uzbrojony w krótki miecz i kiścień. Postać pojawiła się również w grze o tym samym tytule. Kategoria:Członkowie kompanii Thorina Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Plemię Durina Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły de:Dori en:Dori es:Dori fr:Dori he:דורי it:Dori nl:Dori ru:Дори sk:Dori